Knight In Shining Armor
by SamWarrior
Summary: The team work on a case of police officer been killed, but what happen when they think a member of their team is next.
1. Hello

Hello Everyone.

I thought I would put this little story on here that I did a little ago on another sit,

I am on and thought I would out it on here to for you all, to read it you want.

I had it beta by one of my good friends =)

So I hope you all like it, Please tell me what you think, I would love feedback it help me a lot.

Sam Warrior.

XxX


	2. Part one

Magnus 3 part story – DONE.

Knight In Shining Armor

Angela – OC

Magnus Martinsson

 _ **Part one**_

Angela's POV

I had been at the police station all night trying to find a face to go with a name that had come up in a case the team was working on, but I still failed to find anything on the computer files. Therefor I have been looking through the paper files all night.

I walked back to my desk after putting some files away and picking some more up. As I got there, I noticed a cup sitting in the middle of my desk, which I didn't remember leaving there. Reaching my desk, I place the folders down never taking my eyes of the cup which was full of coffee, strong coffee going by the smell. Just underneath the cup I saw that there was a piece of paper folded up. I moved the cup getting the paper from under it before looking around only to see the same people who were in the office when I left to get the files. As I looked around I opened the note to see familiar penmanship:

'A coffee for the hard working.  
Don't let it go cold this time, it will hurt my feelings.

Magnus~'.

I laughed to myself as I read the note. Magnus Martinsson, the first person I met when I came to work here as a Detective in Ystad police station and also my first friend on the work floor. Yes, I did not drink the first coffee he had offered me. Back then I was working on something making that I forgot the time around me. He had made me a drink but I was so in to my work that I did not drink it. I paid him back with a dink after work though…

I sat down moving the cup out the way so I could place a file down to read through, but this time as I red, I drank my coffee at the same time.

Cup empty and cold, I was still reading through the files. I think I have gone through 5 already but still nothing on who this person could be. Just then the file was taken from me and thrown on the floor along with the other files I had on my desk. In shock I jumped back knocking my set over. I looked up to see Kurt Wallander, my boss, standing there looking at me.  
"We're done with that case." was all he said causing that I looked at him confused. "Are we?" I asked not really knowing what was going on. "Yes. All we are getting are dead ends. We have been doing this for a month now, about time we put it as a cold case so you can stop looking for…". Kurt said but then stopped looking at the folders then back to me. "What were you looking for?"he wanted to know.  
I bent down starting to pick up the folders of the floor. "I was trying to look for 'Skyler', the name the keeps coming up everywhere?" I explained to him as I finally stood up with all the folders in my arms which felt like I had just picked up a bag of bricks. God! Folders can be heavy! "Oh." was all he said before walking away. Well that was eventful…

I returned the files back to where they came from and returned to my desk to do… I don't know what. When I got there I could see Magnus at his desk looking at me. "What?" was all I said to him looking behind me. "Nothing. I see you drank your coffee." Magnus said pointing to the empty cup. "Yep, I did and it was lovely. Thank you." I said to him smiling which made him smile back with that friendly sweet smile of his…

It's been a month since I was told to stop working on that case and now the whole team had been called in to a new case. Over the past week police officers were murdered and that got everyone on edge. We all sat around our team table discussing the case.  
"Angela, I want you to see if you can find any links between the victims. Anything at all." Kurt instructed. I gave a nod before getting to work on my task.

I don't know how long I was going through paper work and computer files on each victim. So far there had been four already. I was still busy with my task when Kurt, Ann and Magnus were called out for a briefing. I did not hear what this briefing was about since I was to sucked up into my work to find out.  
My eyes still locked on my PC while taking down notes, I suddenly saw Kurt walking in from the corner of my eye making me look up to him. From the look on his face the news he had received wasn't pink coloured.  
"There's been another. A certain Officer Kate Watson."he informed me. "Did you find anything, anything to give me to find this bastard?"Kurt asked. I look at my notes before meeting his eyes again on which I shook my head.  
"Nothing. They all work on different shifts, nothing bad has been said about them, all example officers,… There is nothing that links them."I revealed. In frustration Kurt hit his hand hard down on my deck making me jump.

Kurt then walked away, not saying anything to anyone as Magnus came in. He frowned when he saw that I let out a breath I did not even know I was holding. "You okay? You look pale." Magnus questioned worried as he walked to his desk and took off his jacket before coming back to me. "Euhm... Yeah, I am good. Just did not see that coming." I answered, looking down to my hands that were shaking before I dared to glance back up to Magnus. "Yeah… He gets like this when confronted with these type of cases. Don't take it to the heart."he assured me.

I looked back at my PC screen and was about to type in Officer Kate's name ,when I could not remember her last name. Glancing again at Magnus who was still seated as his desk, I decided to call in some help.  
"Magnus?" I asked on which his head snapped up to look at me. "Yeah?"he replied. I felt so silly to ask this. "I forgot Officer Kate's last name. You don't happen to know it, would you?"I questioned. Magnus chuckled. "You don't have to act like I will bite your head off for forgetting a name Angel… Angela." Magnus answered, a smile still playing on his lips. Did he just call me Angel?  
"It was Watson. Officer Kate Watson." he helped me remember before looking back to his own PC, "Thanks." I muttered back before typing her name in so I could bring up her file on screen. When skimming through the info, my eyes fell on her age. She was only twenty-two.  
'Too young…'I thought to myself. __


	3. Part Two

_**Part Two**_

Angela's POV

One more month, 4 more kills. This man is really starting to get to me no and I still can't find any link between any of the victims. Nothing, not one thing, apart from that they're all officers and just became detectives.

I have been put on the desk duty for the case. Kurt was not so happy that I threw up at the crime scene after seeing a dead body for the first time. I did not throw up right on the crime scene… I moved away from it but he was still not happy so I just stay at my desk.

I was still looking through the list of victims, still looking for links or anything to help and going over the new information I had been given. When I received the photos of the crime scenes to file in, something in the photos caught my eye. Picking them all up, I set off to find Kurt.

I soon found him at the meeting table with Anna and Magnus along with Svedberg talking about something as I moved over to them and placed the photos on the table. "I think I may have found something."I told them making them all look at me. "What?"Kurt asked on which I showed him the first crime scene photo of the body. "And?" was all he said.  
"Look at the body. It is lying on a piece of paper which just happens to have the name of the department our second victim worked at."I revealed, making him look to the photo more closely. "Then our second victim again laid on a piece of paper and once again the name of the department our third victim was in was written on it, and so on, and so on. Every victim had a piece of paper with the name of the department the next victim is from.".  
Placing the other photos in front of them, Kurt's eyes landed on the one of our latest victim before coming over to me. "Well done Angela."he praised me before walking away. "Magnus, Anna, with me!" he shouted next making Magnus and Anna get up while gathering their things. "Good job." Magnus spoke as he walked passed me.

I started to pick up all the pictures again. As I did I looked up at the clock on the wall. Six pm… When was the last time I slept? Just then my phone went off in my pocked making me jump slightly. Looking at the caller's ID, I found out it was Kurt.  
"Hello?"I said answering the phone. "Angela go home to get some sleep and some proper food. You've been on the office all week."he instructed me. "Okay, I will." I promised him. "Good. I don't want to see you at the office when I get back, understood?"he added. "Thank you sir." was all I said before he hung up. Bed, here I come!

Magnus' POV

As we pulled into the threatened police station's car park a group of people was crowding around the side of the building. When we got out of the car, a man came running over. "I don't remember calling you guys to the scene just yet, but good thing you are here. An officer just found his partner dead round the back."he filled us in. 'Too late…'I thought. God! When were we going to get this guy? We were guided towards the crime scene.

The body was sprawled onto the floor in a pool of blood. He look as young at the last one. I looked to the man next to me who lead us here. "Can you tell me about him?"I asked on which the man nodded.  
"Officer Tom Smith, age 26. Just became a detective last week and just recently got married. Poor girl. She is going to break when she hears. "the man told me as I noted all the info down. "Any idea who would want him dead?"I questioned. "No. Tom was a good man. Everyone loved him. A hard worker too. Passed his detective exam immediately from the first time with flying colours." he replied "Just find this guy, okay? This is the third officer I have lost in the last two months. Please.". "Sir, we are doing all we can. I promise we will get him." I assured him before he walked off.

After asking around some more, I got to hear the same info over and over again. Good man, well working, nothing bad about him was told. Just like with the other victims. Then why kill them? "Magnus!" Kurt called on which he walked over to me holding a plastic bag in his hand. "Look." he said as he handed it to me. Inside the bag was a piece of paper saying 'Ystad station'. I looked up at him alarmed. "We need to find him now before one of our own gets taken."I spoke earning a firm nod from Kurt.

We all stood around the table back at the station looking at the photos of all the crime scenes. "What do we got?"Kurt wanted to know."Ten officers died. Each from different shifts and no other links." Anna started. I kept looking at the photo and thought about all the info we had on this. It's not about the sex of the officer. Both men and women had been killed. I didn't think it could be age either. Their ages went from 22 up to 37.  
I ran my hand through my hair letting out a deep breath. "And all of the victims just recently became detectives."Ann added. Detective! That's the link! It had to be. "Detectives… They all were new detectives"I shared with the group causing Kurt to stop dinking his water before he looked down at all the info on the table.  
"Yeah, Angela said that. But we just pushed it out of the picture since it's just one thing."Anna said. "But how does this guy get their info? He killed some of them in their homes."Kurt remarked. "Could be an officer himself."I spoke. "That could be it."Svedberg agreed. "But why?"I couldn't help to ask. "It must have something to do with being a detective." Anna mused. "We'll bend us later over the motive of the killings. First we need to find out who he is after next." Kurt concluded. "Well… Most of us are detectives."Svedberg pointed out.

Dividing the work, we stationed at the large meeting table going through the files of everyone who worked at the station in the hopes of finding anyone that matched with the killer's victim profile. Unfortunately all of our work proved to be useless since we didn't find a thing.  
That was the moment I looked up and my eyes fell on Angela's desk and I couldn't help but miss her presence. And that's when it hit me… Angela! I looked rummaged through the papers that covered the table in search for her file.  
"Magnus, what are you looking for?"Anna asked. I did not reply to her as I found Angela's file. Opening it, my eyes glided over the info the folder held. Age 26, detective for one month, came in half way through that 'Skyler' case…  
"Angela."I breathed making the light bulb in everyone's head to go off. "I send her home."Kurt told me on which I grabbed my car keys and ran as fast as I could to my car followed by most likely breaking the speeding limit.

I was the first to pull into Angela's driveway and realised her car was still there. I jumped out my car. When I got to her door I felt my heart stop. It had been kicked in. I pulled out my gun looking around, hoping to see any sign of back-up. Where were they?

Deciding I couldn't wait any longer, I entered Angela's house trying my best not to make a sound. I walked passed her kitchen to see her fridge open and a cup smashed on the floor with a pool of milk surrounding the shards. That's when I heard a sniffling sound coming from the living room.  
I made my way to the living room door just as Kurt and Svedberg come through the front door. The door that led to the living room was open a little. I placed me hand on the doorknob while taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, getting ready for what I might see on the other side. I then pushed the door open to see Angela lying on the floor on her side. Blood came from her busted lip and from a cut on her forehead. Her eyes were red from crying while a man was kneeling behind her on the floor, pressing a gun to her temple.


	4. Part Three (end)

_**Part Three**_

Angela's POV

I laid on the flood crying silently so he would not hit me again. My whole body hurt. I lost count of how many times he hit me everywhere he could reach while saying 'should be mine' over and over again. I could feel the blood from my forehead rolling down my face as my body shook in fear. I felt like I was shaking so much that I was moving on the floor like a vibrating cell phone.

I then heard a door open. 'God, please! Not another one!'I thought to myself. "Put the gun down and step away."I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up from the floor to see Magnus standing there with his gun held high in his hand. Thank god! I know I am always happy to see Magnus but right now I just wanted to get up and throw myself at him even though I can't for the moment.

"Or what, Detective?"my attacker snarled stressing the 'Detective'. Magnus just looked at him not saying a thing. "Or things will go down the hard way."I heard Kurt's voice say from behind Magnus as he stepped forward, followed by Svedberg.  
"Have we not already gone down the hard way? I have killed ten of what should have been mine and here lays my eleventh."the man spoke. "What do they have that should be yours?" Kurt wanted to know on which the man laughed. I could feel the vibration of his chuckles through the gun that was placed against my head.

"I should be a Detective! I worked hard enough for it! Way harder than this little bitch here! I bet she shagged ever person in her office so they would put in a good word for her to pass!"he growled as he pushed the gun harder to my head.  
"Put the gun down." Magnus demanded in a more stronger voice. "Only after I put her brains all over this floor. Or will you miss your after hour shags?"he taunted. Magnus looked at him before his eyes travelled down to me. I could see he was worried "It should have been me and no one else!"my attacker than shouted out. As he grew more angry, he pressed the gun harder into my skin and against my skull. "Well, guess what? You are not going got get it now. So just put the gun down."Kurt told him.

"No! I have it! I have it TEN TIMES!" my attacker yelled as I heard him load the gun causing my eyes to grow wide. My body started to tremble even more in terror as it prepared itself for its end. "And now I will have it for the eleventh time."he muttered with a voice coated with venom. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact.

BANG!

I felt nothing.  
That when I heard something hard hit the ground behind me. Prying my eyes open, I saw the image of Magnus standing with his gun still in his hands and a small amount of smoke coming out of his gun barrel. He stood there for a few seconds frozen in place before he walked backwards out of the room.  
"You're okay now."Kurt assured me as he kneeled on the floor beside me. I don't know what made me do it but I looked behind me to see my attacker lying on the floor in a small pool of blood with a bullet hole in his heart. Out of nowhere I leaped into Kurt's arms and started crying.  
"Shhh… You're okay now. You're okay Angela."Kurt comforted me as he put his arms around me. I buried my head in his chest as a response. "Ambulance is on its way."Svedberg informed us. "Good. Magnus?"Kurt wanted to know and Svedberg sighed deeply. "I think he'll be okay."was all I heard Svedberg say before my vision turned black.

I soon woke up to a bright light that shone in my eyes. When I moved my right arm to block it out, I felt a stinging pain down my side causing me to cry out. "Hey, easy now."I heard Kurt's voice say from beside me. Looking to my side his smiling face came into view. "Good to see you're awake."he told me relieved as he sat back down again before pressing a button next to him. "How are you feeling?"he wanted to know.  
"Numb. My head hurts though… Just like pretty much my whole body." I admitted. "I am not surprised about that. You had internal bleeding causing you pass out just before the ambulance got there."he revealed. That's when a soft noise coming from the other end of the room drew my attention. I tried to sit up but found it too hard and painful. Luckily Kurt came to assist me. There, on the sofa close to the door, was Magnus fast asleep.

"He's been here the whole time. Only gone home when I order him or threated I would fire him if he didn't listen."Kurt muttered with a small laugh at the end. "How long have I been out?" I wanted to know just as the door opened to have a doctor walk in. "About a week."Kurt answered. A week? I have been out for a week? I looked at him, then at Magnus' sleeping form. He's been here all week…

It has been two days since I woke up. The doctor has given me the 'all clear', but with the warning to take it slow for a while and not to start working again until I had another check-up. I am allowed to go home now but a part of me does not want to go back to that house.

I sat on the bed waiting for Kurt to pick me and take me home. My hands were shaking just at the thought of having to go back to the house where it all happened. I jumped at the sound of the door opening and to my surprise Magnus walked in. I thought Kurt was coming? Not that I am complaining…  
"Hey"Magnus greeted me with a soft smile. "Hi."I replied and returned the smile. "You ready to go home?"he asked me but I said nothing back. I only looked at my hands again. Magnus moved closer to me till I saw his feet in front of mine which caused me to look up.  
"I know you may not want to go back home after what happened. So… You're coming with me." Magnus stated. "What?"I asked confused. "You're staying with me until you feel up to going back there or find a new place. You can stay for as long as you like."he explained. "I… I am sorry. I am making it sound like you have no choice in the matter."he added with a sigh before he took a seat next to me. "You don't have to stay with me. I just thought…"Magnus started but I cut him off. "No. Thank you, I would love to stay with you."I admitted.

Now that I am here at Magnus' home, I couldn't help to wonder if it was indeed a good idea to agree to stay with the man you have had a crush on for God knows how long already. It was hard not to just stare at him when he is talking. His voice just made me feel so calm. Chills ran down my spine every time his hand brushed against mine and whenever our eyes met, I got lost in his. God, this is bad…  
"Are you okay?"Magnus questioned as I sat on his sofa with a cup of coffee in my hand. "Yeah… I am good?"I replied slightly distracted. "If you want you can get some sleep. I don't mind." Magnus assured me. I looked at him and couldn't fail to notice the bags under his eyes. He clearly hadn't slept properly in a long time. "I will but only if you get some sleep as well."I remarked not realising that sounded slightly wrong.  
Magnus looked at me with wide eyes. "Oh, God! No, I didn't mean it like that!"I quicky said when I caught my poorly choice of words. "I meant that you should get some sleep too. You look like you haven't had a good night's sleep in quite some time.". Magnus chuckled softly. "Try sleeping on a sofa for a week."he pointed out.

"Why did you stay?"I couldn't help to ask. "I wanted to keep an eye on you to make sure nothing bad would happen."he told me as he looked at the cup in his hand and then back to me. "You know, I need to pay you back for saying my life."I mused after taking a sip of my drink. "You already have."he answered.  
"How?"I wanted to know. His beautiful eyes locked with mine. "By surviving."he told me smiling as I smiled back. Maybe staying here was a good thing after all… Just then my stomach rumbled? "Chinese?"I asked him hopefully as he nodded. I got up to the phone knowing my favourite Chinese take-away number by heart. "You do realise you are going to have to pay since I don't have any money for the moment, right?"I reminded him but didn't receive an answer.

Confused I looked behind me only to find that Magnus was right behind me looking down at me. God, I love how he is so tall! Before I could even say anything, his lips were on mine. I was shocked at first and didn't know what to do. My mind was screaming at me to kiss him back and so I did. His lips felt so soft and warm. I did not want this to stop. As if sensing my thoughts, he placed a hand on the back of my neck to pull me deeper in the kiss while his other hand moved to the small of my back pulling me closer to his body. I wrapped my arms around his neck as our lips moved in sync against each other.

Magnus was the first to pull away resting his forehead against mine. "I love you."he confessed. "I always have and to think that I may have never gotten the chance to tell you… That scared me. Almost losing you scared me.".  
He loves me? I moved one of my hands to cup his right cheek. "I love you too Magnus. And you didn't lose me. You saved me like a knight in shining armour would do."I spoke before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

After ordering Chinese and Magnus feeding me some of his food while I fed him some of mine, we cuddled on the couch which evolved into a small make out session but nothing more. Around 11pm we decided it would be best to go to bed. I felt so safe in lying in his arms. Forget me ever doubting the choice of staying here. I am happy I said yes or I would have missed out on this.

The next morning I was woken by something that smelled so nice I just had to discover what it was. As I walked out of Magnus' bedroom, I could see Magnus focussing on something on the kitchen counter.  
"Hmmm… What smells so nice?"I wondered causing him to face me. "Homemade pie."he revealed as he made his way over to me and snaked his arms around me, kissing me on the lips. I could get used to this. "You cook?"I asked surprised. Magnus then laughed. "No, it's from next door. He made me some pie to say sorry for all the shouting last night between him and his boyfriend."he admitted. "What shouting?"I questioned. I don't remember shouting. "Baby, the moment your head hit my chest last night you were out like a light."he remarked with a chuckle. Ah, that would be why…

"The smell of that pie is driving me crazy! What in it?"I asked eagerly. "Chicken, sweetcorn, broccoli and a white cheese sauce." Magnus told me as he took hold of my hand and pulled me over to the kitchen. As I walked, I had my nose in the air sniffing like a dog at the oh-so-lovely smell.  
"Want some?"Magnus guessed. "Are we talking about the pie or you here?"I asked playfulyl making Magnus look at me with a cheeky smile. "Well, you could always have me and the pie for dessert." he said with a wink and a laugh. Come to think if it, what time was it? I looked around for a clock but could not find one.  
"What time is it?"I wanted to know as he sliced up the pie. Magnus looked at the watch on his wrist. "One in the afternoon."he informed me. "One in the afternoon."I repeated shocked. "Why did you let my sleep in that late?".

Magnus laughed and placed two plates on the table as I sat down still getting over the time before he sat next to me. "Two things. One, you look so cute when you are asleep, and two, the doctor said you needed rest. You are just out of hospital and the medicines you have to take make you sleepy too."he explained.

I took a fork full of pie and I thought I had gone to heaven. It was soooo good! "I think your neighbours need to noise more often if this is what he gives you to say sorry." I giggled making Magnus laugh. He looked at me before glancing away again. I could tell he wanted to say something but wasn't sure if he should say it or not.  
"What is it?" I eventually asked to encourage him. "You know how I said you can stay as long as you want before going home or till you find a new place?"he started. God, he wants me gone… I just nodded not knowing what to say. "Well…"he spoke but then stopped. It was as if he was trying to find the right words to say.  
"Move in."he eventually said. Move in. Did he just really said that? "Here?"I asked to be sure I had heard it right. "Yeah. Here. With me. Live with me."he said as he locked his eyes with mine. "Yes." I breathed without giving it a second thought. "I would love to live with you!". I leaned in to kiss him. "I love you."Magnus muttered against my lips. "I love you too, my knight."I whispered before kissing him again.


End file.
